after the storm comes the rainbow
by TorresBenson.Lover
Summary: this story talks about the friendship between callie torres and mark sloan, maybe that frienship become something more... Please review! (If you dont like mallie don't read my fic just to criticize).
1. the beginning

This story is about Callie and Mark from Grey's Anatomy

* * *

The hospital had closed due to a big storm and the forecast said that the storm would last 3 days and for anyone leave home

The door knocks and mark goes to open it and was Callie, she was crying.

Mark: What happened to you? You look like hell! You shouldn't get out of home with this storm!

Callie: I know but I don't have anyone else you're my best friend .

Mark: Why are you crying?

Callie: Arizona and I broke up…

Mark interrupts Callie and said:

Mark: Why? You two look so amazing together!  
Callie: She doesn't want to have kids and… and I need to have a family, I… I need to have kids, I need to be a mother!

He hugs her tight for a moment and they lay in the couch together. She was quit but he can feel her tears falling into his chest he know that she was still crying and that she was unhappy.

Mark: sweetie, you know that you're not alone you have me, I'm your best friend!

Callie for the first time in that night gave a smile to mark but immediately starts crying again.

He hugs her tighter. Few moments later she fall as sleep in his chest. Mark was watching Callie sleeping and for the first time he felt something that he never felt before for Callie, he was confuse, but then he looks to her beautiful and perfect smile and he knew that he's starting to fall in love with her but he knew that she doesn't feel the same for him.

In the next morning he woke up and saw that Callie wasn't with him he goes to the kitchen and he saw her making the breakfast , she looks happy.

Callie: good morning Mr. Sleeper I made eggs and crispy bacon for breakfast.

Mark: Why aren't you crying? You should be crying right now you broke up with the love of your life, you should go back to Arizona (he said that but he was lying he want her to be his princess not hers, he never felt like this before, he was confused because he just felt that strong feeling after she broke up with Arizona, he felt that before but want with the same force he thought that was just the feeling that best friend feel for each other) you can be happy with her!

Callie: I know that I can be happy with her, but after this I finally understand that my love for her wasn't true.

They ate the breakfast Callie was very quiet, he knew that she wants to say something.

Callie: Can… can I move in with you?

Mark: Of course!

In that moment he felt so happy.


	2. love is love

After the breakfast they went to watch a movie and she lies down in his lap and they cover themselves up with a blanket.

Their friendship isn't like the others they are "best friends whit benefits" the already have sex a lot of times.

Mark was looking to her and he wanted so badly to kiss her but he know that he couldn't , correction he shouldn't, he was trying so hardly to not kiss her, but he forgot about what he should or shouldn't do and kiss her like that was the last day of his life, Callie was astonished but she don't try to pull him away.

Callie: What was that for?

Mark: Sorry, I..I…

Callie interrupts Mark and kiss him back.

Mark put his right hand on her leg and his left hand on her face, that kiss lasted for a few minutes, it was perfect for Mark.

Callie: Come on lets go to bed!

Mark followed her and they started to kiss each other, he takes his shirt off, then he takes her black beautiful dress off, he started to kiss her neck and everything started, they had sex for hours and Callie noted that this time everything was different this time wasn't just sex, it was different but she doesn't know what, it was magical.

She fall asleep and he was just staring at her beautiful body.

When she woke up she said:

Callie: Thank you, I was needing something to cheering me up .

Mark: You welcome, always available to cheering you up.

Callie goes take a shower.

Mark: ( to himself ) I just want you to love me, I already know your body I just want you to let me know your heart, today was amazing but for you was just sex but for me was like magic.

Callie gets out of shower she was naked without a towel and Mark starts to look fixedly to her curves and her perfect body.

Callie: Where do you keep the towels?

Mark didn't answered he just keep staring .

Callie: Mark! Mark! Mark!

Mark: What? OHH the towels, they're in the the second shelf of the closet.

Callie: Why are you staring at me like that?

Mark: Your body is so perfect, GOSH, your hair ,your legs, your eyes and that perfect smile, if you're my wife I would treat you like a princess and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you.

Callie felt desired and she immediately knew that he don't saw her like a friend but he saw her like something else. She doesn't answered she just left and take a towel and leave the room.

Callie: ( to herself ) He loves me… he loves me… I love him, I always loved him.

She went to the bedroom and saw Mark in the bed and kiss him passionately and said during the kiss:

Callie: I love you too.

Mark: You love me?

Callie: Yes, I want to be your princess.

Mark: You already are my princess, do you let me be your prince?

Callie: Yes I do.

They kiss passionately and then their bodies joined forming only one. It was the best day of their lives.


	3. Tomorrow

It was perfect and now the can finally feel the love with a strength that none of them felt before. They spend those two days together and in love till' the storm was over.

They were always together they were best friend for years and years and they never repaired that their friendship wasn't an ordinary friendship, they never repaired that their friendship have some more feelings involved.

The storm was over and the have to come back to the hospital that day.

In that morning they woke up in the same bed embraced and they felt amazing, they ate the breakfast and Callie said:

Callie: What about now? Should we tell to everyone or should we keep this in secret?

Mark: I don´t know… we can tell everybody… What about you and Arizona?

Callie: We broke up for real, I don't want to be with her anymore! I want to be with you sweetheart, I love you.

Mark: I love you too, but I think that you should talk with Arizona first.

Callie: Okay, I don't today we don't tell anyone, I talk to her and tomorrow we can make this official.

They kissed and went to the hospital.

They went to the hospital with his hand in her hand and no one cared about that because they're best friends, they shared looks, and then Callie looks to her right and saw Arizona and just ignore her and walk away with Mark.

Mark: Why didn't you talk with Arizona?

Callie: I need to think what to say to her!  
Mark: okay baby.

Down the hall they listened Arizona's voice calling for Callie

Arizona: Callie! Callie! CALLIE!

Callie: WHAT? ( screaming )

Mark: (to Callie) You don't need to talk with her right now baby (and kiss her cheek).

Arizona: baby? Did he seriously called you baby?

Callie: we're dating now.

Arizona: What? Since when?

Callie: since we brook up.

Arizona: Do you love him?

Callie: yes

Arizona: All of this time that you spend with me you were thinking about Mark!

Callie: NO! I just found out that I loved him when we brook up!

Arizona: OHH! OKAY, YOU'RE TRYING TO TEL ME THAT THE TIME YOU SPEND WITH ME WASN'T GOOD? WE BROOKE UP AND IN THE NEXT DAY YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MCSTEAMY! (Arizona said that screaming and all the hospital heard)

Callie just grabbed Arizona's arm and said:

Callie: Calm down! I'm not sleeping with McStemy I'm Dating him. You are the one that broke up with me! And you know that I want to have a family and I couldn't have with you… (Pause) I love Mark, and I'm not going to leave him just because you're still in love with me, I don't love you , can you understand, I don't love you anymore, now I'm with Mark and I love and you're better get used to it.

Callie grab Mark's hand and walk off she was feeling happy because she can move on with Mark but at the same time a little bit sad because Arizona are still in love with her and she talk like that with her in front of the entire hospital.

Latter in that day

Mark was in cafeteria and Derek sat on his table.

Mark: Hi Derek.

Derek: You're dating Torres?

Mark: Yes

Derek: Congratulations, I knew that someday you two would be a couple.

Mark: I really love her.

Callie comes into the cafeteria and sat on the table near Mark and kissed him and Mark kissed her back.

Callie: Hi

Derek: Hi Dr. Sloan Torres!

Mark: she's not my wife yet.

Callie didn't say anything she just stars to dream about they getting married and she know that she doesn't had to wait a lot of time until Mark propose.

Callie: I'm going to grab some coffee, do you want?

Derek: I'm fine thanks.

Mark: Me to honey.

Callie kissed Mark and went to grab her coffee.

Derek: Dude you have to propose I saw in her eyes that she want that.

Mark: I know, tomorrow its valentine's day and I'm going to do it tomorrow, I'm going to take her to a good restaurant, we can go walk in the park and then I propose to her!

Derek: that's an excellent idea!

Callie returns with her coffee she sat but in the exact second her pager called and she had to go running.

It was a fractured femur; she went to the OR and operate that poor guy.

When she finally finished she went home and when she opened the door she saw that Mark had the dinner ready and that she just need to sit and eat.

She was really happy.

Mark: did you enjoyed the dinner baby?

Callie: Of course baby, it was delicious!

They went to sleep.


	4. white dress

Today is the day! Mark went to buy the most beautiful ring in the world because Callie deserves the best, he also bought the pretties dress for his girlfriend, it was a tight, with and short dress. He had everything under control.

Mark: (to himself) she's going to say yes, she's going to be my wife.

He was saying that and some tears were falling from is eyes, he was very happy. He knows that she is the women of his life.

He was euphoric the all day.

Mark heard the noise of her keys opening the door.

Callie: (while she's opening the door) It's valentine's day and I thought that we can order a pizza… (when she entered the house she saw Mark with a Suit dressed and with a black box with a big pink loop) What?

Mark: Surprise! We are going dinner and this is a present for you, open it!

Callie open the box and take the dress out.

Callie: It's beautiful, thank you didn't needed to do all of this…

Mark: (interrupting Callie) yes I needed! You're the love of my life of course that I need to do this!

Callie was crying tears of joy and Mark kiss her lips passionately.

Mark: Baby go put on your dress!

Callie went to the bedroom to dress her new dress, when she came out she had her long, curly and black hair untied. She was beautiful!  
Mark: you're so so so beautiful baby! You like it?

Callie was speechless she don't answered she just went to kiss him passionately.

Callie: I love it!

Mark: gosh you are so beautiful!

Callie: where are we going dinner?

Mark: Surprise!

Callie: OHH! I hate surprises please, please, tell me!

Mark: No a surprise is a surprise

Callie: Please!

Mark: No.

Callie: Okay lets go.

In the car Callie was exiting like a child in Christmas, Mark was looking at her with a look of tenderness, he really love to make Callie happy, and in that moment she was very happy so he was also happy.

Callie: have we arrived?

Mark: no not yet…

Callie: OH come on! Please can you tell me where are we going!?

Mark: we are going to a restaurant it all I can say…

Callie: Come on!

Mark: we're almost there.

The finally arrived to the restaurant, the restaurant was on the edge of a beach, the restaurant was empty Mark had booked just for them, the restaurant had background music and a wonderful view.

They sat on the table and Mark asks for wine.

The wine and the food come everything was amazing!

they they dined always with their hands together.

Callie: Everything it's amazing, thank you!

Mark: I would do anything for you.

Callie: I know baby, I love you.

Mark: I love you too sweetheart.

They finished the dinner and they went to walk to the beach.

They were walking with their hands together and Mark get down on one knew and…

Mark: Calliope Iphegenia Torres would you give me the pleasure of being your husband?

Callie: (wordless for a few moments)… Y-YESSS!

He the perfect diamond ring on her finger and they kiss passionately for a few minutes.

And then Mark takes off is suit and shoes and run seaward.

Mark: Come on Callie!

Callie take of her dress keeping jus her underwear on and run to the sea.

They played with the water and then they went to the sand, he laid down and she laid on his chest , he hold her body tightly and they made love passionately on the beach.

When they got home Callie felt that something was wrong, she went running to the bathroom and throw up, when she gets of the bathroom Mark said:

Mark: Are you okay honey?

Callie: Yes…

Mark saw Callie's face turn with like her dress and she passed out.

Mark: CALLIE!

When Callie woke up she noticed that she was at the hospital.

Callie: what happened?

Mark: You passed out, the doctor made some exams he should bring the results sonly.

30 minutes later Dr. Fred comes into the room and said: "I have the results… congratulations you're pregnant"

Callie hugs Mark and starts crying.

Mark: OHH I'm so happy, baby we're going to be parents!

Callie: YES! I'm pregnant and engaged this day couldn't be more perfect.

They when home they were so happy…


	5. it's official

Sorry, I know that my chapters are short but I'm doing my best.

Sorry for some any grammatical errors but I'm portuguese and my english is not perfect, please review!

I hope you like it!

* * *

Two weeks after the request for marriage and the pregnancy they decided to make it public and decided to not hide anything from anyone.

Callie and Mark arrived to the hospital together they kissed and then each went to his side.

Callie was going to 3rd floor, she was in the elevator with Kepner and Owen and she suddenly started bleeding.

April: Callie!

Callie: Oh my god, I'm bleeding!

Owen: Kepner page Meredith…

Callie: No page Addison!

April: Why Addison she's no general…

Callie: I'm pregnant… (She passed out)

Owen: Demit! Page Mark!

April: Why?

Owen: They're dating!

April: Okay…

Owen grabs Callie in his arms and ran until he found a stretcher.

Addison: What happened to Callie?

Owen: She's bleeding!

Addison: I know but…

Mark reaches the room and says:

Mark: Oh my god the baby…

Addison: She's pregnant? Oh my god, (to Callie) Oh sweetie I'm sorry but I'm going to help you! I need ultrasound!  
Addison made all the exams that she could do and then he tell to everyone in the room (Mark, Owen and April) :

Addison: She's fine!

Mark: And our baby?

Addison: the baby it's also okay she just has a bleeding but that is normal don't worry. "Our" Baby? I didn't know that you and Callie are together…

Mark: We are engaged!

Owen: Congratulations!

April: That's awesome, since when!

Mark: Thank you, since Valentine's Day.

Callie started to wake up and said:

Callie: My…my…baby?

Addison: your baby is fine!

Mark went toward the bed and held Callie's hand.

Mark: (to Callie) Baby, everything is alright with you and with the baby it was just a bleeding.

Callie: I thought that I had lost my baby… (Crying) Thank god that everything its okay.

Mark: It's alright baby, I love you.

Kepner and Addison were watching and crying at the same time and Owen wasn't crying but he was a little bit emotive, they're being so cute and they are so in love…

Callie: Can you stop crying please I'm trying to kiss my fiancé!

April: I'm trying, but you are so cute together!


	6. A truck Came out of nowhere

Callie stayed that night at the hospital, and Mark doesn't release her hand for a second, he was always with her, because if something happens to her he was going to blame himself forever.

Next morning.

Callie: Thank you for being there for me, I love you!

Mark: I would always be there for you! You're the love of my life and the mother of our baby and I wouldn't leave you alone in a situation like this, I love you!

The kiss passionately and went home.

* * *

The pregnancy went well during the first trimester, today they were going to do the ultrasound.

Callie: (nervous) … and if something's wrong with the baby?

Mark: Everything will be okay sweetie.

Callie: But if …

Mark: (interrupting Callie) Everything will be okay, baby trust me!

Callie grabs Mark's hand tight.

Addison came out of the room and called Mark and Callie, it was their turn.

Addison: Come in… (to Callie) you have to take your pants and pull the shirt up.

Callie: Okay.

Callie took of her pants and laid on the hospital bed.

Addison brought the ultrasound and put start to look to the screen.

Addison: you want to know the sex of the baby?

Mark and Callie at the same time: YES!

Addison: Wait… ohh it's a girl!

Callie: It's a girl!

Mark hugs Callie, they were so happy.

* * *

Callie went well the second trimester, and they decided to made the baby shower in that weekend.

They spend over 4 hours preparing the baby shower, they want everything to be perfect.

They have a table where the people decorate baby clothes and a table with cupcakes that had written in them "it's a girl", everything was perfect.

Callie was looking for Cristina and finally she saw Cristina and went to talk to her.

Callie: Hey, I have something to ask you!

Cristina: What is it?

Callie: Do you want to be the godmother of my baby?

Cristina: Of course!

Everyone were excited and happy, the baby shower was almost finished.

Mark: (to Callie) I have surprise for you!

Callie: what is it?

Mark: We will spend the weekend in a hotel near the beach, do you like the idea?

Callie: (kiss Mark) Yes!

The baby shower finished and they went to the car to go to the hotel. Mark places all the presents and Callie's purse in the back seat.

* * *

Half-way the hotel Mark asks for the phone to check the reservations.

Callie take off belt to catch her purse in the back seat when a truck Came out of nowhere.

Mark slammed his head on the airbag and Callie crossed the windshield.

Mark regained consciousness and looked at the seat next him and did not see Callie.

Mark: CALLIE! CALLIE!

He saw Callie laid outside of the car.

Mark: Please call 911!

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

The doctors (Cristina, Owen, April, Richard, Derek, Arizona, Meredith, Lexie, Addison and Alex) were expecting the ambulance at the hospital door, everybody were nervous.

Richard: What happened?

Owen: I don't know.

Meredith: what is the state of their health?

Owen: We have to waith to see…

Lexie starts to cry.

Owen: Everyone please stay calm!

The ambulance came and Mark gets out and said:

Mark: She was a head concussion, and abdominal bruises…

Derek: What happened?

Mark: A truck Came out of nowhere!


	7. miracle

The paramedics took Callie of the ambulance and everyone saw that her status was REALY bad.

Derek: we have to take her to the OR!

Mark: GOSH this is my fault I ask Callie to reach the phone and she took off her belt… she take off the belt because of me, it's my entire fault!

Owen: It's not your fault, Mark we're going to save Callie and your baby!

She starts to crash.

Mark: OHH… you have to do something!

Meredith: starting to do cardiac massage

* * *

12 minutes later…

* * *

Owen: Time of death…

Mark: NOOO!

Mark run near Callie and hug her body tight.

Mark: I love you please don't leave me! You're everything that I have, I can't live without you, without our baby, our beach house… yeah because I know that you loved to have a beach house, remember when you told me that you told me that you loved to have a big family and I said that one kid was enough? Now I think that we should have a soccer team, what do you think 11 kids…? You're so sexy in that day on the beach remember? That day I proposed to you and we made love on the beach, your body is so perfect, and then we got home you start to throw up and you passed out and then we found that you were pregnant? That day was a very busy day, with a lot of different emotions involved… (Mark was crying he felt like the world had ended for him), I beg you please live for me! I love you!

Suddenly her heart starts to beat again.

Owen: She's back!

Mark: OHH she's back!

Richard: In so many years as surgeon I had never seen a miracle like this…

The contractions start and they made a caesarean.

The baby girl was so little she had breath complications so she was taking to ICU.

Callie start to wake up and immediately asks:

Callie: where is Sofia?

Cristina: Who is Sofia?

Callie: My baby… Mark? Where is he?

Cristina: I'm going to call him.

Mark comes in the room.

Mark: OH you're fine Derek told me that you probably wouldn't wake up! Oh god I love you so much!

Callie: Where is Sofia?

Mark: Sofia?

Callie: Our baby, if you don't like the name we can chose another but when I was passed out I had the feeling that our daughters name was Sofia and…~

Mark: I love it!

Callie: You shouldn't told in front of everyone that we made love on the beach…but the speech was perfect!

Mark: you heard?

Callie: yes!

Cristina: Yeah and he said in front of everyone that your body was perfect.

Mark: Because it's true!

Callie: Mark!

Cristina: I'm going to let you alone but don't let him see you perfect body, you need to rest.

Callie: Thank you, go see your goddaughter, and please tell me when I can see her.

Cristina: You can't get out of the room you are connected to tubes and she is very little, she looks like a little chicken, you don't want to see her like this.

Callie starts to cry.

Bailey enters the room.

Cristina: Ask bailey!

Callie: I want to see Sofia!

Bailey: You can't, you know that if I could take you to her I would.

Callie: Hum hum, She born 2 days ago and I still haven't see her!

Bailey: I can't maybe next week!

Callie: No, I don't want to wait 6 days to see my daughter!

Mark: Bailey please!

Bailey: I can't

Bailey and Cristina get out of the room.

Callie was crying.

Mark: Baby, I will see her, and I can take some photo to show you!

Callie: Okay go.

Mark kisses Callie's forehead and leave.

Cristina, Jackson and Meredith enter the room.

Callie: What are you doing here?

Cristina: shhh! Trust us.

Jackson: Bailey can't know about any this!

Callie nodded and they connected all the tubes to potable machine and take Callie to see Sofia.

When they arrived the ICU they opened the window and let Callie see Sofia.

Callie: Hi baby, I'm your mom.

Mark get out of the ICU

Mark: What are you doing here!?

Meredith: SHHH! Shut up Bailey doesn't know anything about this!

Bailey was walking to the ICU to see a baby baby who needed a liver transplant.

Bailey: What are you doing here?

Callie: They were just helping me, it's my fault!

Cristina: The idea was mine!

Meredith: But I agree to help!

Jackson: Me to!

Bailey: Callie you and Sofia can finally go home, I was going to say that to you this afternoon.

* * *

3 hours later they arrived home.

* * *

Mark: I'm going to put Sofia in the crib.

Callie: Okay baby!

Mark return to the living room.

Callie: I love you!

Mark: I love you too!

They kiss passionately.

Mark: Sofia is so beautiful!

Callie: She got my hair and eyes but she got your nose.

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

Priest: Do you want Calliope Iphigenia Torres to be your wife?

Mark: Yes!

Priest: Do you want _Mark_ Everett _Sloan_to be your husband?

Callie: Yes!

Priest: You choose to say your own vows.

Mark: Calliope you are my sunshine, after the car accident you were presumed dead but a miracle happened and you come back to us, and you survived and gave birth the most perfect human being, our daughter Sofia, she born before the time, but she's a survivor like you and she exceeded and she's perfect, I think that's impossible to have a daughter prettier than our because she looks so much like you, and you are the most beautiful, sweet, loving, perfect and happy women in the world and I am the luckiest guy in the world because you are my wife. Sofia and I love you, and I let anyone hurt Family. I love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres and I'm honored to be your husband!

Callie was crying.

Callie: Mark I want to thank you in the presence of God, because of all you did to me, when I had the accident you were there for me and you never abandoned me, you were always by my side. Together we made the most precious baby in the world, our baby. Together we can overcome everything, we will save a lot of life's together, I love _Mark_ Everett _Sloan, You are my rock and I love you! You are so brave and without your courage, I would not have been able to overcome all this. Thank you for being there for me and for our beautiful Baby _and I'm honored to be your wife!

Priest: you can kiss the bride!

They kissed passionately.


End file.
